


Партеечку в гвинт?

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: — Играешь в гвинт? — спросил Роше спустя минут двадцать после драки и последовавшего за ней молчания. Просто потому, что сидеть в тишине и дальше не хотелось.— Да, — Иорвет пожал плечами и хитро ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь унизиться больше и проиграть мне еще и в карты?
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Партеечку в гвинт?

Очередная встреча (а за ней, как обычно, и драка) в лесу у Флотзама закончилась падением в одно из уцелевших помещений эльфских купален. Рука и спина Вернона болели из-за неудачного приземления, а скула - из-за пропущенного удара эльфским кулаком по лицу. Иорвет, скотина, бил, не жалея сил, и хорошо хоть рукой, а не мечом. 

Роше медленно поднялся с пола, отмечая копошение рядом — упали они близко, хорошо хоть не друг на друга — и огляделся. Вокруг было темно, свет проникал только из дыры в потолке — разглядеть что-то можно было, конечно, но с очень большим трудом. Отдаленно слышался шум боя, но ни Синие Полоски, ни Иорветовы эльфы не спешили к ним на помощь, увлеченные своим сражением. Да и вряд ли в пылу драки они бы заметили, как их командиры пропали. 

— Это ты виноват, сучий выродок, — зло бросил Роше, осматривая помещение — выхода видно не было.

Вернон попробовал крикнуть, чтобы привлечь внимание, а Иорвет рядом громко свистнул. Подождали. Ничего — их явно не слышали. Крикнули еще раз, надеясь что все же кто-то откликнется, это также не помогло. Через пару минут орать надоело. 

— Виноват не я. Все проблемы всегда исходят от людей. — Эльф подошел к нему ближе, заставляя Вернона инстинктивно вскинуться. В эльфскую шею упиралось острие меча. Иорвет не двигался и даже не пытался отойти. — Убей меня и не выберешься отсюда. — Во тьме его ухмылку было не разобрать, но Роше знал — херов эльф ухмылялся.

— Если знаешь, как выбраться, — показывай, нет — без...

— Без башки мне будет лучше, я помню, Роше, — Иорвет бесцеремонно перебил Вернона, не давая договорить. Они слишком хорошо знали и понимали друг друга — сказывалась долгая история вражды. Вот и сейчас эльф среагировал быстро, продолжая фразу. Роше фыркнул и приблизил меч почти вплотную к шее — еще немного, и заденет эльфскую кожу, увитую чернильной лозой. Оголенное горло было словно насмешкой над врагами — незащищенное и открытое. 

Иорвет молча коснулся лезвия пальцами, слегка отводя его в сторону, и Вернон послушно убрал меч в ножны. Убить эльфа он всегда успеет, сейчас же стоило найти выход отсюда.

— Как только выберемся, я тебя повешу, — пробормотал он. Таких угроз с обеих сторон за долгое время их противостояния было высказано слишком много. Обещания казнить наглого эльфа и обещания сунуть надоедливого dh'oine головой в муравейник. Вечная история. Оба, несмотря на все эти слова, все еще оставались живы. Где-то в глубине души Вернон знал: Иорвета он не повесит. Ни сейчас, ни позже. Никогда. 

— Сам? Какая честь! - В голосе эльфа слышался ничем не прикрытый сарказм. Он отошел к одной из стен, пытаясь что-то высмотреть, и замер там, бормоча себе под нос эльфские проклятия. Роше не отвлекал, возможно, это был их шанс на спасение. Громко щелкнуло, проскрежетало, и помещение озарилось мягким теплым светом из магических светильников. Иорвет довольно хмыкнул, а Роше получил наконец возможность осмотреться. Купальни были по-эльфски красивыми и изысканными — с темными бордовыми розами, увивающими белый камень стен, и довольно большим, глубоким бассейном посредине. Конструкция поддерживалась четверкой гладких круглых колонн. От краев бассейна в воду уходили ступени, а на дне виднелась искусная фреска, изображающая невероятно красивую эльфку. Каждый камешек здесь кричал о былом величии Старшей расы и ее утонченности. Херовая романтичная атмосфера максимально контрастировала со злобным выражением лица Роше и синяком, наливающимся на его скуле. Впрочем, и потрепанная белка в заляпанной землей стеганке и с залатанной кольчугой сюда не вписывалась. Дело было отнюдь не только в ушах и их форме. 

— Ты не сможешь меня повесить, если будешь похож на ежа из-за воткнувшихся в тебя стрел! — хмыкнул Иорвет, тоже осматривающий помещение. Его взгляд был странным, нечитаемым. Вернон не мог понять, больно эльфу или радостно оттого, что они оказались в этом месте — бывшем когда-то лишь частью величественных построек, сейчас же скрытым под землей и давно заброшенным. 

— Может, ты способен и дверь нам открыть? — Роше кивнул на механизм, с которым ранее возился Иорвет, тот поднял взгляд к дырке в потолке и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ее заклинило! Thaess aep, dh'oine! Думаешь, разберешься лучше? Нет, не разберешься. И ты меня бесишь!

Роше в ответ лишь раздраженно фыркнул и прошел вдоль стены, пытаясь прощупать ее. Разломать что-то не получилось бы — простукивания ничего не дали, а дверь завалило камнями так, что разбирать их можно было аж до Иорветовой старости. Роше крикнул еще раз, ни на что особо не надеясь, ответ пришел неожиданно — в виде небольшого камешка, метко кинутого в него Иорветом. Больно не было, да и поступок был глупый, но Роше повелся на провокацию, наступая на чертову белку с желанием расцветить эльфскую кожу синяками. Напросился.

Снова сцепились, пытаясь сломать носы, стянуть с голов друг друга карминовую повязку и черный шаперон. Роше замахнулся, целясь в глаз, руку перехватили, перекатились, прижимая к полу. Вернон скинул Иорвета, пытаясь усесться на его ногах. Дыхание у обоих сбилось, растрепалась одежда и раскраснелись щеки. Иорвет снова дернулся и они оба полетели по ступеням вниз, в бассейн. Чужие руки придавили Роше к каменному дну, не давая возможности вздохнуть. Рывок. Удар. Иорвет разжал хватку, отодвигаясь, после чего поднялся и молча вышел из бассейна, не обращая внимания на Роше, пытающегося отдышаться. Вернон сел, отплевываясь — в воду он успел погрузится целиком. Мокрая одежда тянула вниз и затрудняла движения, когда он, последовав примеру Иорвета, встал и направился к краю бассейна. 

— Сволочь, — процедил сквозь зубы Роше, стягивая с головы шаперон и пытаясь выжать из него воду. Получалось плохо — ткань была плотной и насквозь промокшей. Рядом хмыкнули. Вернон недовольно покосился на Иорвета, тот рассматривал его с интересом. 

— И зачем ты таскаешь на голове эту свою тряпку? Я думал ты лысый или седой. — Взгляд эльфа был чертовски наглым и насмешливым. Роше даже отвечать на это не стал, просто показал средний палец. 

Вокруг было тихо, когда их найдут — непонятно. Мерзнуть и дальше не хотелось, потому акетон пришлось стащить — в нем и кольчуге было уж слишком мокро и холодно. Иорвет рядом тоже разделся до рубахи и штанов. Драться снова не хотелось, потому они разбрелись по разным углам, пытаясь понять, как высушить одежду. Дальше все зависело от того кто их найдет — люди или нет. На эльфа Роше поглядывал украдкой, тот был занят тем, что вертел в руках флейту, пытаясь спасти ее от попавшей в нее воды. Сам Вернон осмотрел свои вещи и с сожалением отметил промокший табак. 

Где-то в течение часа они игнорировали друг друга, пытаясь порой привлечь внимание своих или найти выход из западни. Дыра в потолке была слишком высоко, а они слишком не доверяли друг другу, чтобы пытаться помочь — да и так не дотянулись бы. За этот час они успели еще раз подраться, когда Иорвет решил проверить флейту, сыграв на ней. В этот раз камешек был послан уже в бедовую эльфскую голову. Можно было кинуть и нож, но что-то заставило Вернона остановиться и выбрать менее опасный вариант. Впрочем, и слушать флейту он не собирался, не желая даже самому себе сознаваться в том, что звучала музыка Иорвета чертовски красиво. 

— Играешь в гвинт? — спросил Роше спустя минут двадцать после драки и последовавшего за ней молчания. Просто потому, что сидеть в тишине и дальше не хотелось. 

— Да. — Иорвет пожал плечами и хитро ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь унизиться больше и проиграть мне еще и в карты? 

— Мы еще посмотрим, кто выиграет. Где ты в лесу мог найти нормальную колоду? 

— Забрал с трупов глупых dh'oine. — Улыбка Иорвета стала плотоядной. — Таких, как ты, к примеру. На что играем? На государственные планы? 

Роше покосился на вольготно рассевшегося эльфа — слишком худощавого и непривычного без кольчуги и зеленой стеганки, без карминовой повязки на голове, с влажными короткими черными волосами. Таким он его, кажется, никогда не видел. 

— Я ничего тебе не выдам, белка, да и ты вряд ли поделишься чем-то стоящим. Денег у тебя тоже нет. На желания? — Он припомнил забавы кметских девок. — Без серьезных запросов — никого убивать или отпускать я не стану, — поспешно добавил он. От Иорвета можно было ожидать всякого, а у карточного долга было определенное значение. 

— Хорошо, — согласился эльф и достал из стеганки колоду. Роше нахмурился, смотря на их сине-серебряную рубашку. Карты немного промокли и пошли волной, Иорвет вертел их в руках, осматривая повреждения. 

— Колода Севера? Серьезно? 

— Ты не поверишь, но местные кметы со стражниками и проезжающие купцы, которых я убивал, оказались на редкость патриотичными. Большинство из них играло именно такими картами, так что их у меня оказалось больше всего. Можешь гордиться этими темерцами. Посмертно, — насмешливо сказал Иорвет, неприятно улыбаясь. 

Роше на это покачал головой и достал свою колоду. Играл он также королевствами Севера. 

— Знаешь, если у тебя окажутся интересные карты, которых нет у меня, я тебя все-таки сегодня убью, — пообещал Иорвет. Шутит он или говорит всерьез, было не ясно. Впрочем, эльф так и не убил Роше, несмотря на все возможности и обещания, даже после того, как тот уничтожил его отряд. Вернон сомневался, что именно карты заставят эльфа наконец-то закончить начатое. 

Перемешали и раздали. Первый из трех раундов выиграл Иорвет, обрушиваясь на Роше сокрушительной атакой из сильных карт. Выкладывая шпионов, он усмехался особенно гнусно, комментируя каждую карту и изображенных на ней личностей. Вернон подозревал, что у него были и другие колоды, а Севером эльф играл, только чтобы позлить его. Во втором раунде Иорвет спасовал почти сразу же, заставляя Роше лишиться парочки хороших карт. В третьем с незначительным перевесом победу снова одержал Вернон. 

— И чего ты хочешь? — Эльф выглядел чертовски раздраженным. Он не сдвинулся с места — сидел, скрестив ноги, и прожигал недовольным взглядом карты на своей стороне. Поля не было, играли просто в несколько рядов прямо на каменном полу. Злобный Иорвет с растрепанными темными волосами напоминал нахохлившуюся птицу. Вернон поймал себя на мысли, что эльф сейчас кажется ему очаровательным. Эта мысль была отброшена как абсурдная и опасная. Иорвет перевел злобный взгляд на Роше, и все очарование схлынуло. 

— Дай подумать, — Вернон усмехнулся, на его губах сама собой расплылась самодовольная победная улыбка. Он смог уделать эту чертову белку! 

— Жду, dh'oine. — Иорвет продолжал прожигать его взглядом. Каждая секунда молчания Роше приближала его к точке кипения, но Вернон не мог отказать себе в удовольствии потянуть время. Что-то серьезное и как-либо касающееся скоя'таэлей и их безопасности Иорвет бы делать не стал, это было понятно, но и облегчать эльфу жизнь, загадывая что-то безобидное, не хотелось. Роше перевел взгляд на флейту, лежащую рядом с Иорветом — как минимум поиздеваться над чувством прекрасного он мог. 

— Спой мне темерский гимн, — ухмыльнувшись, попросил он. 

— Я не знаю, как он звучит. — Иорвет смотрел на него, как на распоследнего придурка. — Как я должен тебе его исполнить? 

— Я напою! — Вернон источал невероятный энтузиазм. Петь Роше не умел совершенно и ужасно фальшивил, но восполнял отсутствие навыка рвением и патриотизмом, что заставлял его горланить гимн особенно громко и бодро. Иорвет кривился и демонстративно зажимал уши, но Вернон оставался глух к его страданиям — это был минимум издевательств, которые этот чертов эльф заслуживал. На то, чтобы разучить мелодию и слова, ушло не меньше получаса. 

И, судя по тому, что их все еще не нашли, даже несмотря на шум и отвратительное пение (Роше был уверен, что пройди мимо них кто-то из скоя'таэлей, пристрелил бы из жалости и во имя искусства), их и не искали пока. Выхода из западни все еще не было, как и подмоги, но пока Вернон не унывал — гримасы на лице Иорвета неплохо поднимали настроение. Сейчас это перебивало все, даже холод, твердость каменного пола и безвыходность их ситуации. 

Хуже стало, когда эльф все же запел. Его голос звучал мягко и крайне чарующе, Иорвет пел гимн иначе — не так, как пьяненькая солдатня, не так, как напыщенные генералы или высокомерные аристократы. В его исполнении мелодия казалась живой и чертовски красивой. Вернон замер, понимая, что попал в ловушку. Если пронзительные звуки флейты еще можно было терпеть, то пение — нет. 

Иорвет заметил изменение в его поведении, вздернул нос и расплылся в нахальной усмешке, Роше же был способен выдавить из себя только натянутую улыбку. Как-либо комментировать то, что эльфское пение затронуло какие-то струны его души, ему не хотелось. 

— Еще партию? — спросил Вернон, откашлявшись — в горле внезапно пересохло. 

— А давай, отыграюсь. — Нахальная усмешка так и не исчезла с лица Иорвета — если пение Роше его коробило, то смущение и повисшая неловкость явно доставляли ему невероятное удовольствие. 

Снова раздали. Вернон следил за игрой, но его мысли витали непозволительно далеко — думать о том, как звучал бы этот голос в других обстоятельствах, было категорически неправильно. Партия прошла быстро и завершилась безусловной победой Иорвета. Теперь уже пришла очередь Роше кривиться и закатывать глаза, слушая ехидные комментарии. Эльф не мог просто порадоваться победе. О нет, ему нужно было высказать свое дурное мнение о том, как Вернон играет и где он затупил. Не забыл он, конечно, и о саркастических насмешках — тоже тянул время, заставляя Роше дергаться. 

— Знаешь, dh'oine, — сказал Иорвет, специально медленно растягивая слова, — я мог бы посмеяться над тобой и унизить. И поверь мне, я сделаю это. Но… Я предпочту быть практичным. Притащишь еды и припасов туда, куда я укажу. Попробуешь устроить засаду — горячо пожалеешь об этом. 

— Ты так уверен, что выберешься отсюда, причем в лес, а не на эшафот? — поинтересовался Вернон. 

— Уверен. Список, время и место получишь позже. В конце концов, должен же и от тебя быть прок! 

— Ну да… Конечно, а то что я белкам не помогаю? — с сарказмом ответил Роше. Говорить и препираться дальше ему не хотелось, потому он просто кивнул и достал трубку, пытаясь раскурить ее. Иорвет притянул к себе свою стеганку, также доставая из нее курительную смесь. 

Помолчали, отвлекшись. Эльфский табак пах какими-то травами и привлекал к себе все внимание. Обычно возможности понять, чем Иорвет пахнет, не было. Вернон в принципе впервые оказался к эльфу так близко, не желая при этом удушить его или ударить. Сейчас же нос забивал аромат сушеных трав, горьковатого табака, мокрой кожи и леса. Захотелось приблизиться, зафиксировать Иорвета, чтобы не брыкался, и уткнуться носом в оголенную шею, пытаясь распознать все нотки его аромата. Но Роше не сделал и попытки придвинуться ближе. 

— Еще партию? — спросил Иорвет, докурив и очистив трубку. Он смотрел на дыру в потолке, а не на Роше, словно бы не опасался его и мог оставить старого врага вне зоны видимости. Знал, что Вернон никогда не позволит себе совершить подлость по отношению к нему. 

— Давай, — кивнул Роше, тоже подняв взгляд. Ничего, кроме безвыходности их положения и темнеющего неба, он не увидел. 

Игра в этот раз шла медленно, вдумчиво. Вернон выиграл с минимальным отрывом. Повезло. 

— И что ты хочешь, dh'oine? — спросил Иорвет, собрав свои карты и тасуя их. 

— Удиви меня. 

Руки, перемешивающие колоду, замерли, а во взгляде зеленого глаза промелькнуло что-то странное, темное. Иорвет медленно приблизился к Роше, даже не вставая с колен, и положил руку ему на шею. 

«Все же удавит», — подумал Вернон, не отводя взгляд, всматриваясь в лицо старого врага, оказавшееся слишком близко. Но холодные эльфские пальцы не сжимались, а лишь поглаживали не скрытую акетоном и шапероном кожу. Почти нежно. Иорвет действительно смог удивить его, сократив расстояние и поцеловав. Губы у него были сухими и потрескавшимися, с горьким привкусом табака и отчего-то сладостью яблок. Целовал Иорвет напористо, жадно, не убирая руки с горла. Позволить эльфу выиграть Роше не мог, а потому перехватил инициативу…

***

Нашедший их Геральт, отправленный в лес у Флотзама взволнованной Бьянкой, выругался себе под нос и решил дать этим двум безумцам еще немного времени. Стоны влюбленных хранились далеко не только в руинах и прекрасных эльфских статуях, но и громко разносились на всю округу. И в отличие от стонов из красивых легенд, эти мог услышать кто угодно, включая ведьмака с чертовски чутким слухом.  



End file.
